Horton Hears a Who: Jojo's Inspiration
by Rebel of my Destiny
Summary: One-shot. Ever wondered what inspired Jojo to make all his amazing inventions? Tonight you're going to get your answer. R&R please!


_**I saw the movie Horton Hears a Who and fell in love with Jojo. Who hasn't really? This has been haunting me ever since. If you like it please tell me if you'd like me to make another one-shot!**_

**_I do not own Horton Hears a Who._**

**_Enjoy!! R&R Please!!_**

* * *

_It happened on a night like any other,_

_The people of Whoville were deep in a slumber,_

_Not a word was spoken,_

_Only sweet murmurs of goodnights,_

_Sleep took them away,_

_To there dreams delight_.

_But on this night,_

_The smallest Who of all,_

_Our dear little Jojo,_

_Has refused to take part,_

_On the sweet slumber,_

_That calls him sweetly so,_

_He just yawns with a passion,_

_Then continues to work._

_Why work so hard?_

_You ask straight away,_

_Well come see for yourself,_

_For the answer will come,_

_With a smile on her face._

For many Who citizens in the city of Whoville, the abandoned observatory in the outskirts of the city was as dead on the inside as it looked on the out. Not one Who with-or without- common sense could ever think of exploring the broken building. The stairs were long gone, destroyed by an earthquake which was the main cause of its abandonment; the door to get in was locked and covered in wood and nails to prevent anyone from entering and the only light it had to bring life to its dead form was long gone, the same with it's grandness and fame. Besides, it was just too creepy to look at in the night.

And that was exactly how Jojo liked it.

The observatory was his playground, his haven, a second home. Here, Jojo could make his music without being afraid of people rejecting him of his ideas. Here, he could find the harmony of the wind mix with the chiming bells, balls of all sizes bounced in a beat while jumping on a giant trampoline. Anything Jojo could find, he could make a symphony come out of it with just a few simple twists and turns.

This was what he wanted to do.

That night, Jojo could be found in the "abandoned" observatory, the only light he had on was a simple lamp, giving him enough illumination to work on his newest invention. Raven black hair kept blocking his reddish brown eyes, only to be pushed away by nimble fingers that quickly continued to work. His striped gray black fur glowed dimly by the light, his pale face doing the same.

Gears turned, sounds echoed in time with one another against his ears, but he could still hear the small door opening and closing from above.

Jojo knew only two people who knew of the small door in the observatory. One of them is his dad, and the other…well, take a look yourself.

Jojo continued working, not once turning to see who it was since the soft footsteps and careful breathing gave him all the hints he needed to guess who was the Who. He waited patiently for the footsteps to come close, absently tightening a screw every now and then to give the illusion of absolute focus in his work. It wasn't until Jojo heard the thud and clatter of something touching the floor did he turn around to face her.

Madeline froze, the box she held in her hands slipping with a sudden thump. Shocked eyes stared widely at Jojo's amused ones. She blushed, partially from being caught, and partially at being caught while holding a cookie in her mouth. She bit half of it, laughing nervously while holding it toward Jojo. "Wan't half?"

Jojo smiled, settling down his screwdriver then walking toward the still girl. Grabbing the cookie, he took his time to glance at his childhood friend while taking a bite.

_Ah, dear Madeline,_

_Such a small little Who,_

_Yet her heart was as big,_

_Like a certain elephant's too._

_Jojo smiles with emotion so bright,_

_His feelings for the girl,_

_Was too much to lock tight,_

_For how could he ever forget?_

_His sole inspiration to what he does best_?

Madeline had striped fur the color of midnight blue and silver, matching carefully with her black blue hair that, unlike others who held them in high ponytails and complicated braids, was let loose and free for the wind to play with; right now, at the moment, it was covering one of her dark blue eyes. Jojo's fingers itched terribly.

Slowly, Jojo pushed away her smooth hair, slyly touching her pale soft cheeks with his fingers as he retracted them. He suppressed a shiver, they felt so soft…

Madeline blushed, her gasp inaudible yet only its breath slightly catching his hand as they left. She smiled shyly, never used to how painfully wonderful it felt having his fingers touch her so tenderly. Yet that was Jojo's way of showing his affections, with actions instead of words.

But she would kill to see if he used those actions in more than just friendly contact.

The observatory continued to play music, strangely not matching the awkward tension hanging around the two Who teens. Jojo watched with interest at the kites flying above them, seeming to not need any light to show them where to go, there bright colors glowing by themselves. Looking down, the quiet Who caught a glance at something shining inside the box Madeline has brought.

Catching Jojo's gaze, Madeline smiled warmly, making his heartbeat skip a beat. She motioned toward the items in the box, "I thought that you might use this stuff to make new instruments, they were all over my house and no one really uses them anymore so it's okay."

Jojo couldn't hold back a smile; gulping down the last of the cookie he gave his sign of thanks. Madeline smiled, her blush intensifying to a crimson red. "It was nothing."

No it wasn't. Who else would go through there time to look for things to help him out with his inventions? No one. No one but her.

Madeline smoothed the hair out of her face again, looking at Jojo as he stared at every article she brought. He was going to be busy, so she'll just stay of his way. She knew far too well, the consequences of interrupting Jojo while he deep in thought.

"I'm going up if you need anything," she said with a soft smile. Turning around, knowing he wouldn't say a word, Madeline jumped onto the bucket then leaped out at the highest trampoline.

Jojo stared at her retreating figure, looking down at the things she brought; he decided to take a small break with her.

Madeline was the only one (other than his Dad and he had restrictions) who was allowed full entry to Jojo's observatory.

Easily catching up with her, he watched as the girl pulled down a rope, causing the ceiling in the observatory to open, revealing millions of stars glinting beautifully with the full moon. Madeline grinned at Jojo, "I love this view. It's the best in all of Whoville."

Jojo smiled in agreement; glad she liked her 13th birthday present. It took him months to make it work, but it was all worth it seeing her face brighten in awe at the sight.

He thought back to the day they met. Jojo ran out of his house to escape his father's constant advice on '_how to be a good mayor.' _He was only seven years old and he was already sick and tired of the idea of becoming Whoville mayor. Jojo decided to become mute from that day forward, afraid of upsetting his father by neglecting his life plans.

Jojo walked with no destination to go to, his mind clouded with anger and miserable thoughts, when he heard a small voice singing in the fountain. His curiosity got the better of him, who would be out there in the middle of the night?

Madeline was sitting in the fountain, her back facing Jojo as she sang, her voice sounding choked and broken; her hair was covering her tear stained face. Jojo, despite the fact he had problems of his own, quietly sat down next to her. She seemed at first untrusting toward him, but later grew fond of the silent Who that didn't need words to say what he thought.

Throughout the years, Madeline became the closest thing Jojo had as a friend. She listened about his problems without him needing to say words, she helped him find his passion for music, and she gave him the idea of using the abandoned observatory. She always supported and admired his ideas in making music; she never pushed him to speak; she only pushed him into not giving up on his dream even when everything seemed to go downhill.

Madeline was Jojo's inspiration.

"Jojo?"

The silent Who shook away his thoughts and stared at Madeline. She smiled, lying down on the trampoline and motioning him to do the same. Jojo blushed, repeating her actions without hesitation. He'll do anything to get close to her.

They gazed at the stars in silent, each in there own thoughts and comfortable in one another's presence. Madeline sighed happily and closed her eyes; she loved this place so much.

Jojo took the chance to gaze at the small Who. Her small stature failed to show her true age of 16, but that's okay, it went the same for him. He never failed to notice how her fur blended beautifully with the night, as if her fur was a part of dark sky. A smile of content and longing passed through his lips and eyes.

"Your fangirls followed me again," Madeline said a smile tracing her lips.

How many times did he dream about touching those lips with his own? He lost count.

A look of surprise and horror crossed his pale features.

Madeline giggled, waving away his fears. "Don't worry; I lost them long before I came close here."

Jojo smiled, Madeline far too clever for her own good.

Years have passed since the Horton event took place in Whoville, though everyone has finally left him in peace, no longer begging him speak or giving him false respect and admiration, his fanclub has ceased to stop following him at every waking moment. It went from annoying to creepy in a short time. Thankfully though, Jojo had Madeline to help him make the girls lose track of him every time. Usually with back alleys or simple things that scare girls like them. They lost count at the times she used a fake spider to scare them off.

Jojo didn't want there attention, he just wanted his father's respect and Madeline's admiration. Something he never noticed she always had for him. Besides, the people of Whoville never noticed him before, so why should he care now?

A serious look suddenly replaced Madeline's mischievous stare. "Jojo?"

He looked at her, giving her his full attention.

"…Why didn't you let me help you when you went to use all of your inventions to save Whoville?"

Jojo winced, averting his eyes to the sky. He hoped she never came to ask that, why now after all these years?

Seeming to read his mind she said, "It never bothered me before. But now, I just…really want to know."

Jojo thought back to that day…

* * *

_The sky kept darkening, the wind blew roughly as all the people of Whoville used everything they had to make enough sound to brake through the cloud barrier blocking there only chance to save Whoville. _

_Jojo ran against the rising crowd, his mind set in determination at what he was going to do. He had to get to the observatory and release all of his musical invention. I t was the only way to save Whoville from its end. _

_A hand roughly grabbed his, stopping him._

_His glare quickly turned into concern as Madeline looked at him, her dark eyes glowing with worry and the same determination as his. "I know what you're going to do!" She yelled through the uproar. "Let me help you!"_

_The ground shook violently, causing her to stumble into his chest. Jojo held in arms length, his heart beating violently from fear and something else. _

_Jojo shook his head, it's too dangerous!_

_Madeline shook her head, grabbing his shoulders. "Jojo please! I can help you!"_

_Again, he shook his head. She doesn't understand!_

_Her eyes turned pleading, "Jojo!"_

"_NO!" He yelled to his and Madeline's surprise. "It's too dangerous, just stay here and be safe, please!"_

_Madeline stared at him in shock, then, slowly, let him go. Jojo smiled at her apologetically then ran off._

"_Be careful," Madeline whispered, but Jojo heard it anyway. _

_Jojo looked down, fear racing through his body, not only for her and his family but also for the people of Whoville. He shook it away, glaring at the road in front of him._

_But even shaking away the thoughts of her didn't stop his heart from pounding madly._

* * *

Jojo looked at Madeline carefully, tracing her features. He talked more often since that day, but he still preferred to stay silent.

He gently placed his hand on top of hers, the sparks making his fingers tingle. Madeline instantly blushed and understood his message.

'_Because I care about you.' _

Madeline glared, but didn't move away. "I'm not useless, you know."

He nodded, of course she wasn't. Madeline was from far that.

_Jojo will never forget,_

_At how that day went,_

_When the mayor held his hand high,_

_Proud of his son,_

_Happy to be alive,_

_Jojo felt his heart burst from the cheer,_

_As he looked down below him,_

_He saw all of Whoville cheering for him,_

_And there in the fountain,_

_Standing happy and tall,_

_Was dear little Madeline,_

_Cheering the loudest of them all._

She sighed, looking down at there hands. Something passed through her eyes that made Jojo gasp inaudibly. Could it be…?

"Madeline?"

She gasped, looking up to meet his gaze. Madeline was never used to how sweet his voice sounded when he talked. Which was rarely.

Jojo blushed, stuttering as he continued, "I-I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Why would you think I'd get hurt?"

That got him. He didn't know either.

Madeline giggled, absently intertwining there fingers. "No offense Jojo, but you're better with action than with words." Honestly, if he talked more often, she'd have melted into a puddle long ago.

Jojo smiled, squeezing her hand in agreement.

A sudden thought came to him. Maybe…

Jojo sat upright, his actions startling Madeline. She sat up, "Jojo?"

Suddenly pulling her towards him, Jojo cupped her face in his hands, gently running his fingers on her cheeks. Madeline gasped, her face heating in his hands to his satisfaction. The Who girl stared at Jojo's eyes, seeing them change to a glassy gray every now and then, her heart thumped roughly against her ribcage just waiting to burst. What was he doing?

"J-Jojo?" She whispered, her eyes glazing as they half-closed, one of her hands absently reaching towards his shoulder. Jojo licked his lips, angling her head easily to the side. He closed his eyes, there breaths mingling hotly as they slowly closed in…

DING-DONG!!

They gasped, moving away from each other like two bullets just shot. Madeline's face was as red as the ribbons on one of the kites, Jojo the same, his face as red as a stop sign.

They both stared at one another for what seemed like a lifetime. Then, a giggle escaped, then a chuckle and suddenly there was full blown laughter echoing across the observatory, the room brightening considerably. The stars glittered excitedly by the hysterics the two Who teens were having.

After a long while, there laughter settled into chuckles and snickers. Madeline wiped away a tear, her smile glowing and her eyes shining. She stood up, bouncing a little in the trampoline as she began to walk toward the lever to close the ceiling. Her heart melancholy by the how close they were to… She blushed, pushing away the thought. Jojo would never see her as more than a friend, his eyes and love are only settled with music, not with anyone else.

Jojo shared her feelings, they were so close! He almost finally did it. He looked at her as she sat up walking to the levers to close the ceiling. He panicked, no not yet!

"That was something, huh? It surprised m-" Madeline never finished what she was going to say as Jojo roughly turned her to face him and crashed his lips to hers.

A blast of symphony burst through there minds as there lips touched. Jojo moved his hands first toward her soft cheeks, rubbing them softly with his thumbs, violins strung in unison, they moved to her hair, one settled there to move her closer to deepen the kiss as the other lowered to her waist so gently while a harp stroke in high notes and he pulled her closer, practically molding there bodies perfectly into one as he molded his lips on hers, massaging them gently as he coaxed her, practically begged her to kiss back.

Madeline instantly returned the kiss, settling her hands around Jojo's neck, fiddling with the back of his hair as Jojo shivered at her cool touch. Guitars strummed away, a piano played with passion as keys strung in timing. Madeline felt a jolt of surprise and pleasure as his tongue touched hers like two cymbals clashing instantly, as they played they found a rhythm that united there two symphonies into a powerful orchestra that made her knees buckle. Jojo tightened his hold on her waist, shuddering at the power of there melodies uniting. There kiss soon became more demanding but never rough.

Neither one knew who pulled away first, gasping for air as there breaths merged into one. There foreheads pressed against each other, there hearts pounding like two timpanists; there eyes locked, radiating there feelings for one another. Oh, how long have they waited for this moment!

Jojo traced her face with his fingers, then kissed her eyes, her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, then pecked her lips every now and again. His actions practically screaming, _'I love you;' 'I care about you;' 'you mean everything to me.' _Madeline didn't need to hear the words to know how he felt. She never did.

"You're my inspiration," Jojo whispered in her ear, making her gasp and shiver in his touch.

Madeline carefully stepped away, looking down in embarrassment. Her eyes suddenly widened as they took in Jojo's stature, Jojo?"

Jojo tilted his head, indicating he was listening, giving her a smile that actually made her swoon.

She closed her eyes, taking deep silent breaths before opening them again, her mind feeling a bit more cleared.

"You're tall."

Jojo arched a dark eyebrow in confusion, his face gradually brightened in realization. He was looking down at her, he actually got taller!

Madeline giggled at how childish he suddenly looked. Like a kid getting an early Christmas present.

Madeline grabbed the lever and pulled it down, the ceiling deliberately closing, darkening the room until the moon and stars were no longer seen and the only light there was was the small lamp Jojo left on at the bottom of the observatory.

Jojo and Madeline looked at each other, smiling self-consciously at each other. Madeline brushed away her hair, then said, "it's late. I should go."

It took all Jojo's strength not to throw the closest thing he had at a playing violin, seeming to play a sad song to make fun of him.

He nodded, following her as they began there decent to the door level.

The two Who teens jumped down of the bucket, Jojo turned off the lamp from his desk then grabbed her hand, "I'll walk you home."

Madeline smiled, intertwining there fingers as they came close to the door. Turning her head to look at him, she smiled, kissing his cheek as she opened the door.

Jojo smiled back, finally feeling like he found the place he belonged.

_Even if all of Whoville,_

_Will never know of the event,_

_That took place in the observatory,_

_There are still some witnesses,_

_That watched in a silent gaze._

_So always remember,_

_To find your inspiration,_

_For they will become apart,_

_Of your heart, soul and in special cases,_

_Something beautiful and unexpected,_

_Something that you will always cherish,_

_Like these two Whos in love,_

_Whose different symphonies,_

_Became one. _

* * *

**I dunno whether to love this or hate this, But I am very proud of it! If you read it, liked it, and you want me to make another one-shot, please tell me!**

**R&R please!!**


End file.
